1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring sheet structure of a hydraulic shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a spring sheet structure of a hydraulic shock absorber, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-200414 (Patent document 1), configured so that a sheet rubber is seated on a spring sheet and supported through this sheet rubber. An end coil portion of a spring is stored in the sheet rubber, a terminal end of the end coil portion of the spring is arranged in a stepped portion provided at a circumferentially predetermined position of the sheet rubber, and the stepped portion of the sheet rubber is seated on a stepped portion provided at a circumferentially predetermined position on a sheet surface of the spring sheet. By this arrangement, rotation of the spring on its own axis is received by the stepped portion on the sheet surface of the spring sheet and thereby restrained.
With the spring sheet structure of the hydraulic shock absorber disclosed in the Patent document 1, the stepped portion is required to be provided at the circumferential predetermined position on the sheet surface of the spring sheet. This makes a shape of the spring sheet complicated, with the result that it disadvantageously takes lots of time to design the spring sheet and that manufacturing steps are disadvantageously complicated.